Many such valves and mechanisms suffer the disadvantage that the member operated upon by the user to actuate the system is in proximity to the passages of flow of the fluid, with the consequence that, in case of leakage of fluid, the user will be put at least to some inconvenience, and, depending on the nature of the fluid, even in some danger.
It is accordingly a general object of the invention to provide a fluid-supply valve and a fluid flow control mechanism embodying it, whereby the member operated upon by the user is remote from and insulated from the passages through which the fluid flows.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a public drinking fountain incorporating the valve and mechanism referred to above.
Other objects of the invention will appear from the description which follows.